


I'll get you to California, Lex

by math_and_musicals



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Autistic Hannah Foster, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Ethan Green, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/math_and_musicals/pseuds/math_and_musicals
Summary: This is how the plan to go to California got started*this is my first ever fic so please be nice but i appreciate constructive criticism*
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster & Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	I'll get you to California, Lex

Hannah was asleep; Lex’s mom was out for the night and probably wasn’t coming back at least until the morning. Lex didn’t know. She never did. That seemed to be a recurring theme in her life. 

Her day had been shit. Frank got on her again for bringing Hannah into work and letting her sit in the break room during her shift. He didn’t care that Ethan had to work that day and couldn’t watch her and Lex couldn’t leave Hannah at home with their mother; he just cared that her “weird little sister” should be at home and not at a place of business. Lex wanted to quit her job and go somewhere that actually cared about its employees, but she had been at Toy Zone for a year and a half. And, in a way, Frank was right that a dropout with a record was lucky to even have a job. Hell, she had tried to apply to different places: Beanie's, the Cineplex, a few grocery stores, but all of them rejected her. So she couldn’t quit. But she couldn’t fucking stand that place. And she had no clue what to do.

She texted Ethan. It was 10 at night. They should be out of work by now, right? She had forgotten what time they were scheduled to get off. They and their parents sometimes had to work extra hours at their garage when money was tight and they had to fix as many cars as quickly as possible. They didn’t respond, so she just put her phone down and cried. Cried because she hated this stupid town and the people in it. Cried because she hated her mother for leaving her alone to raise her sister while she drank. Cried because she would probably never make it out of Hatchetfield. Cried because her sister and Ethan were the only people in her life that she could trust. Cried because her dreams of being an actress were just that: dreams. Sure, she was hopeful, but she wasn’t an idiot. She knew that it would probably happen and she would be stuck working at fucking Toy Zone for the rest of her pathetic life. 

She didn’t know how long she had been crying for when the door creaked open. She rushed to wipe her eyes and look like she was asleep. Lex knew that if her mother saw her breaking down, she would be berated and yelled at and Hannah would wake up and then Lex would need to calm Hannah down from a meltdown because of the noise while their mother continued yelling at both of them. God, it was almost like routine at that point. 

“Lex? You okay? I got your text. Your mom’s not here, babe. It’s just me,” Ethan’s soft voice rang in her ears and she opened her eyes, knowing it was safe. They sat down on the couch and she just collapsed into their arms and sobbed. Ethan said nothing but ran their fingers through her hair and pressed soft kisses to the top of her head as a silent “I love you,” just to show her that things would be okay.

“I need to get out of here.” Lex sat up and wiped her eyes, staring straight ahead.

“Lex, babe, what are you talking about?” Ethan asked.

“Can we talk outside?”

Ethan nodded as Lex threw on her jacket and a pair of shoes. They sat on the steps of the trailer so if Hannah woke up, she would still be able to find them. Lex couldn’t let Hannah think that she left, too. That kid had already been through enough. Lex pulled a box of cigarettes out of her jacket pocket and lit one, passing it to Ethan, before lighting one for herself. 

“Mom went out drinking again tonight. I don’t know when she’s coming back. Is it wrong to wish that she wouldn’t?” Lex said. 

Ethan laughed. “God, she’s a bitch.”

“Fucking right she is!” Lex laughed for the first time that night. “I fuckin' hate her!”

“I know that isn’t it though, love. You don’t text me every time she’s drunk and I don’t find you crying every time, either.”

"I think if I did, you’d just be here 24/7 and I would be dehydrated as fuck. I don’t know, baby. I just had a shitty day and it got me thinking.”

“About what?”

Lex looked up at the sky. The stars were so bright, but they were so far away. She leaned into Ethan, needing to feel one of the two good things in her life. Ethan put their arm around their girlfriend and kissed her. “Did I ever tell you that I wanted to be an actress when I was little?”

Ethan smiled. “An actress? That seems like the last thing you would want, babe.”

“Yeah, I know. But I saw the actresses on TV and they all seemed so rich and happy and they wore pretty dresses and they didn’t have to steal clothes from Goodwill for their little sisters or sell weed to pay for their mom's alcohol. And they lived so far away from Hatchetfield. And when I was six, California was the furthest place from a shitty small town in Michigan that I could imagine.” Lex took a long drag of her cigarette before grabbing her partner’s hand and kissing it. “If we’re being honest, I kind of still do. I mean, I had to quit theatre freshman year to work more shifts, but I loved it.” 

Lex’s cigarette had been burned far enough to start to burn her fingers, so she dropped it on the ground and stomped it out with her boot, the flame extinguishing like her dreams did so long ago.

“What about California?”

“I still want to go. I just need to get out of this fucking town and California is about as far as I can get without a passport.”

Ethan turned their head and wiped the tears off her face before cupping their hands around her cheeks. “We should go.”

Lex leaned forward and kissed her partner. That was one thing in her life that made her happy even in the middle of fucking Hatchetfield. “And how the hell do you think we should do that?” She put her arms around Ethan, pulling them so they were halfway in her lap and ran her fingers in their hair. 

“I’ll pick up extra shifts at the garage. Maybe get a second job. You keep working at Toy Zone. You don’t need to worry. We save up enough money, we can run away to California. Then you can audition and get the lead in a big movie and have all the directors fighting over you and you’ll earn millions of dollars and never have to step foot in Hatchetfield again.”

Lex smiled at the thought. It was exactly what she wanted and everything she had dreamed of since she was a little girl, but she knew it would never logically happen. And she had someone else to worry about besides herself.

“But what about Hannah? I can’t just leave her here.”

“We take her with us! We get custody once you turn 18 and we take her with us to California. And you know I’d make a great dad!”

Lex reached over to gently punch her partner in the arm to hide the fact that yes, maybe she wanted to have a kid with this idiot someday. “You promise we’ll go someday?”

Ethan turned to look up at their girlfriend and smiled. “Cross my heart, hope to die. I’ll get you to California, Lex. Then you don’t gotta cry so much no more.”


End file.
